


Twelve am

by murzinnie



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Metaphors, Other, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murzinnie/pseuds/murzinnie
Summary: A good amount of poems I spat out late at night. (kinda shitty). Hope you enjoy!





	1. Untitled

A girl  
From the spring  
Changed   
By someone  
From the winter-  
Her flowers  
Buried-  
She prayed  
To the blue sky  
To be   
Her old self


	2. Untitled

While I was missing you,  
A month passed  
While I was missing you,   
A year passed  
While I was missing you,  
I changed


	3. untitled

Dont cry   
Over me  
I’m a speck of sand   
On an overcast beach  
Compared to  
you


	4. One millionth

Space is   
Empty.  
Planets-  
Lonely   
Like myself.   
But I would search  
The universe  
For you


End file.
